Lo que el tiempo ignoro
by Spolity Moody de Lupin
Summary: Que fue de los fundadores de Hogwarts? quien fue el mas longevo? Entra y averigualo, no te olvides de dejar rews. ONE SHOT, COMPLETO


Este fic me obligaron a hacerlo xD jajajaja tanto asi no, pero lo necesitaba para una tarea en una web (MHP) para la asignatura de historia de la magia. jajajaja asi que lo hice. Es otro de mis locos One Shot xD. Es una historia extraña y tube que modificarle el final a peticion del profesor de esa materia, por que segun el no le entendio jajajaja asi que lo hice mas explicito.

Disfrutenlo y ya saben, dejenme rews! . por que lo adoro

* * *

El sol comienza a descender entre las rejas que limitan el terreno de un antiquísimo cementerio. Las siluetas que proyectan sombras, se ven diminutos a comparación de su alargada sombra.

Una mujer, de corpulencia cuadrada se ve a horcajadas sobre una tumba. Su cuerpo tiembla y convulsiona a razón de un desenfrenado llanto que acongoja su ser. Son susurros leves, pero con dolor siente la pérdida ya no tan reciente de alguien.

-"¿De nuevo aquí Helga?" Un hombre delgado y alto, camino con porte hacia la pobre y anciana mujer, quien levanto la cara lentamente sobre su hombro, para poder conocer la cara de su acompañante.

-"Sa…Salazar. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Lo mismo que tu, naturalmente no Helga. Te he pedido que ya no regreses aquí"

-"Tu jamás me entenderías" molesta, intento ponerse de pie, pero la edad esta sobre de ella y no la dejan

-"Me ayudaras a Levantarme Salazar?"

-"Claro que no. Hazlo tu"

-"SOY UNA ANCIANA"

-"Y yo también, se me podría romper una muñeca."

-"Tu siempre tan cortés"

-"Gracias Helga, no es necesario que me alabes frente a los huesos de Godric, se podría retorcer de coraje"

La mujer miro la lapido enrojecida por el sol y después los pies de Slytherin. Tenía esa extraña necesidad de morderlo, pero decidió pararse. Con un gran esfuerzo.

-"Salazar…pensé que tu forma de elegir a tus alumnos era por alguna extraña razón, pero ahora veo por que. Eres como todo aquel pobre que salio de tu casa"

-"No me critiques Hufflepuff. Todos tus alumnos son ahora unos muertos de hambre pordioseros"

-"TE PROHIBO QUE HABLES ASI DE MIS NIÑOS. Serán unos fracasados, pero son fieles a la vida y sus reglas. No son asesinos"

-"NINGUN HIJO DE SLYTHERIN ES UN ASESINO"

-"Salazar. No voy a discutir aquí contigo. No enfrente de Godric"

-"Helga, la pobre Helga. Lenta te viste en decirle cuando lo amabas"

Ella fijo sus cristalinos ojos en los de su compañero. Sabia que tenia razón, se vio lenta, pero ella jamás obtuvo el valor necesario para poder decirle una sola palabra de eso a Godric, lo mas importante para el era el trabajo y la selección de sus alumnos. Un enorme nudo se le formo en la garganta. Carraspeo un poco, camino al lado de si camarada y coloco una mano en el hombro.

-"Saly…¿recuerdas que quería Godric para sus alumnos?"

-"No me digas así…y si, si me acuerdo muy bien."

-"¿Podrías ser tan amable de recordármelo?" Caminaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta llegar a algunas bancas blancas. Tener 80 años y estar parados no es algo muy agradable para los huesos.

Ya muy cómodamente sentados, el anciano hombre recordó.

-"Pues, el quería a los valientes, nobles de corazón. Los que están dispuestos a dar la vida por sus amigos. Osados y caballerosos por naturaleza…creo" Ese 'creo' fue lo mas sarcástico que pudo, Ver a Salazar Slytherin, mencionar todas esas palabras en una sola oración, era algo de verdad extraño.

-"Vaya…Saly tiene una memoria extraordinaria"

-"Helga…si de verdad amas tus dientes, deja de llamarme así"

-"Y bueno…que es lo que buscaba nuestra difunta Rowena en sus alumnos?"

-"Helga…¿podemos de hablar de otra cosa…o de menos, irnos a otro lugar, estar en el mismo espacio que los huesos putrefactos de Godric comienza a darme nauseas"

La mujer lo miro resignada. Se puso de pie, tomo su carcomido bastón y se alejo de ahí. Partió a su hogar. Hablar con el amargado Slytherin de verdad era imposible.

El hombre no se molesto ni siquiera a seguirla con la mirada. Fundió su mirada en la lapida de su antiguo colega de trabajo.

'Aquí descansa, la mente de un erudito, el corazón de un león y el cuerpo de un hombre'

-"Siempre fuiste compartido, ni una tumba para ti solo quisiste Gryffindor" rió irónico a sabiendas de que Godric siempre odio su forma tan tonta de usar sus sarcasmos.

Los días pasaron, muy rápido. Cuando uno se da cuenta, ya han pasado dos meses. Una lechuza café llega hasta las ventanas de la casa del antiguo Salazar.

La gris misiva indica la muerte de alguien. Pero es curioso por que aquel hombre no tiene muchos parientes. Cual no seria su…¿sorpresa? Al leer que Helga Hufflepuff ha muerto anoche. Algo extraño anido en su garganta y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

Miro a un lado y tomo un papel y un tintero. Redacto una carta.

No tardo mucho en llegar al entierro, pero no se hizo notar. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, a esperar que la gente se fuese y así, el poder cumplir con lo que desea.

Una hora mas tarde, ya no hay nadie. Solo una silueta encapuchada camina a paso lento. Se detiene a un lado de la lapida, de la cual no desea leer el epitafio.

Dejo caer, sin hincarse, un ramo de 4 rosas amarillas y un sobre negro.

Regalo una sonrisa y se marcho.

La carta de Salazar Slytherin, para Helga Hufflepuff sigue ahí, a un lado de un seco ramo de algún tipo de flor, que por ahora ya es café.

Ven amigo, acércate conmigo a ver que dice la carta. No temas, solo la leeremos y la volveremos a dejar en su eterno lugar.

Toca el sobre…se siente como algodón húmedo…lo que hace la humedad con el paso de los siglos ¿no es así?

Vamos a abrirlo……vaya la letra casi se ha borrado.

_Helga:_

_Rowena quería a los de mente dispuesta, por que con la inteligencia y su erudición que posen, siempre se les abrirían cualquier puerta._

_Tu, querías a los justos y leales de alma y mente. Los verdaderos emprendedores, aquellos muchachos, que al parecer no tienen imposibles._

_El infame de Godric, quería lo mejor para el. Los valientes, nobles y audaces caballeros._

_Yo…¿yo que quería? Yo solo te quería a ti, pero tus expectativas no eran tan negras o perversas como para fijarte en un viejo como yo. Ambicioso y tramposo, como siempre me clasificaste. Lamento de verdad no animarme jamás a decirte nada pero así son, los hijos de Slytherin_

_Solo nosotros somos capaces de encontrar a nuestros verdaderos amigos o enemigos. Ambición y codicia. Astucia y verdaderas fijaciones…pero nadie dijo que teníamos el valor real, para poder admitir lo que sentimos._

_Hasta siempre Helga_

_Salazar Slytherin._

Quien lo diría, Salazar Slytherin…enamorado de la mujer a la que siempre ignoro. Sabias palabras esas que acentuaban la aclaración de que, los Slytherin no tienen, o no conocen el valor para admitir lo que sienten.

El valor mas importante, es el de cual carecen.

No carecen, de lo que no necesitan

Lo que necesitan, es lo que ignoran. Un fantástico contraste a todo Hufflepuff; esa podría ser la razón de la fijación de Slytherin con Helga

Fin


End file.
